House of the Insane Smurf (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
"I can't believe I can finally be a guard!" Hefty marveled, "I can protect everyone by standing here and terrorizing trespassers! Like a lifeguard!" "Hefty, lifeguards guard the water," Brainy rolled his eyes, "They're in charge to protect anyone who drowns in the water. Papa Smurf told me and like Papa Smurf says, 'No job is too big for a Smurf." "How the heck does that ''relate to a lifeguard?" Hefty asked. "Elementary, my good Hefty," Brainy explained, "Besides, we'll both be doing big jobs when we keep Insane inside his house. I do wanna keep my standing as the best inventor in the village." "I still can't believe you didn't tell Papa that you rumored about Insane," Hefty remarked. Eska gasped, shocked about what Hefty said. "He won't find out!" Brainy boasted, "Besides, what is the percentage that someone will find out?" "How about 100%?!" a voice bellowed. Eska jumped out from where she was spying on them, "I heard everything!" "Ooh, busted!" Hefty scoffed. Brainy glared at Hefty, then at Eska, "You weren't supposed to hear that!" "Oh, but I did!" Eska retorted, "Why on earth would you rumor about Insane and make Papa Smurf lock him up?!" "I don't have to tell you!" Brainy crossed his arms. "He was jealous of Insane so he spread those rumors!" Hefty butt in. "Hefty!" Brainy glared at him again. "I knew Insane was a nice guy after all!" Eska pumped her fist in the air, "You have to let him go!" "But Papa Smurf...,"Brainy started to say. "No!" Eska interrupted, "Let him go, or I'll tell Papa Smurf you were spreading rumors about Insane! Kapeesh?!" "Okay, okay!" Brainy backed off, "But, we have to pull off the breakout at night, or else Papa will find out!" That night, Eska, Brainy, and Hefty sneaked out of their houses and made it towards Insane's. When they entered his house, Insane has heard of the guards and tried to back down. "Eska!" He greeted her. but noticed the guards, "W-what are ''you ''doing in my house?! Don't hurt me!" "Woah, chill, bro!" Hefty whisper-shouted, "We're here to break you out." "And I believe ''someone ''owns you an apology," Eska glared at Brainy. "What? Why me?" "Brainy, you've LIED to Papa for YEARS!" Eska exclaimed, "You've been jealous of Insane and ever since treated him like dirt! You've hurt him with your stupid RUMORS! Brainy, what you did years ago was the WORST thing you've ever done! How would ''you feel if someone spread a rumor about you and locked you up for years?!" When Eska was done, Brainy thought about her words. He began to regret what he had done. He put himself and Insane's shoes and felt awful. Brainy finally came clean and walked over to Insane. "I apologize for my actions," Brainy explained, "I was jealous of your inventions and attention that I rumored about you being insane. I guess I was just ''so ''obsessed with being the smart Smurf in the village, I didn't care about your feelings. I'm sorry, Insane." Insane smiled, "Apology accepted, my boy. Now, let's get out of here." However, just as he was coming out, a group of Smurfs surrounded his house. Papa Smurf led them. "You're not going anywhere, Insane!" Papa Smurf commanded, and grabbed his wrists around his back, "We're have to put you in a safer place where you won't terrorize the others!" "Wait, Papa Smurf!" Eska tried to stop him, "You're making a mistake!" "Yea, Papa!" Brainy agreed, "For once, I have to disagree with you!" "I gave you one job, Brainy!" Papa Smurf remarked, "And you failed it!" While Papa was scowling Brainy and the Smurfs were protesting, Eska began to feel angry and frustrated. She finally had enough when she bellowed out, "JUST LET ME SPEAK FOR ONCE!!" The commotion stopped, and Papa looked shocked. Papa sighed, "Okay, Eska. Say what you have to say." Previous Next Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater Category:House of the Insane Smurf chapters